Hook's & Tentacles
by QueenCanarrowDeathstroke
Summary: Random One-Shots all revolving around Uma & Harry Hook (Huma)
1. What Happens At Night

_I don't own Descendants. All rights go to their respective owners._

 _What Happens At Night_

Working yet another boring shift at Ursula's Fish & Chips, Uma has a permanent glare on her face as she moves around the shop, shoving plates in front of customers and rolling her eyes when she hears the occasional sharp voice of her mother.

Not to mention the TV is on overhead and is playing yet another godawful, nauseating interview from Auradon, all about King Beast and Mal, the traitorous witch who left her in this dump.

Switching the TV off with an angry growl, she begins sliding treys of food in front of members of her crew, where she notices Gil seemingly telling a tale of some kind.

What an all time low. Uma thinks to herself as she leans against the table to listen.

So bored that she's even prepared to hear something Gil has to say and what with all the rubbish he normally comes out with, she knows she must be awfully bored.

Beginning to listen, she mentally curses Harry Hook for not being around.

Even day long shifts at her mothers shop can be made somewhat bearable with him around.

"It was so loud. I was searching the ship for hours but I couldn't find anything." He is saying.

"You're right. Perhaps Harry found someone to torture." Another crew member shrugs.

"Kept me awake all night. Honestly though, I don't think it was Harry torturing someone." Girl retorts, Uma frowning.

What the hell is he on about? She wonders to herself, continuing to listen.

"Dunno, I thought it was there was a lot of moaning, like someone was in pain." A crew member shrugs.

"Or perhaps the ship is haunted?" Another adds.

"That would explain it. Ohh god what if it is haunted?" Gil nods, a fearful look crossing his face as Uma finally decides to intervene.

"What the hell are you all talking about?" She questions with folded arms and a sharp tone.

"Last night. Didn't you hear it, Captain?" One looks up at her.

"Hear what?" She raises an eyebrow.

"The noises throughout the ship. It went on all night long. None of us got any sleep. We didn't want to disturb you, Captain in case somehow you had managed to get to sleep." Gil informs her, Uma nodding in agreement, both of them remembering the time Gil had tried to disturb her in the middle of the night once.

It still makes the entire crew and even Harry wince at the thought of how Uma had managed to physically throw Gil overboard after a long string of curses, causing Gil to fear at the time, she'd put some kind of spell on him.

She had put the fear of god into him to never do it again though.

"Didn't hear anything." Uma mutters.

"Captain, how did you not. It went on all night." A crew member frowns.

"The ship was shaking at one point, Captain. It is ghosts. It must be, the ships haunted." Gil proclaims causing different murmurs from the rest of the crew.

"The ship is not haunted you bunch of dimwits." Uma snaps at them all, causing instant silence to fall.

"What kind of noises were they?" She questions through gritted teeth.

"Well there was moaning and groaning, like ghosts do, I might add." Gil looks around toward the rest of the crew.

"Gil! Enough with the ghost thing. The ship ain't haunted!" Uma snarls, before giving Gil a flick of her hand.

"Continue."

"It kept getting louder throughout the night. Then in the morning there was a really loud bang. Yes, that's it, a really loud bang." He nods, looking cone more to the other members of the crew, who begin to nod in agreement.

"It all quieted down after the bang. How did you not hear it Captain?" A crew member queries as Uma glares at them all.

"Didn't hear much of anything last night, yet I can tell you all for certain that there are no ghosts on the ship. Even if there were I'm pretty sure my crew could handle a couple of ghosts." Uma glances at them all, rolling her eyes as she hears her mother yelling at her to continue her waitressing duties.

Starting to walk away, she hears Gil continuing to speak.

"Also, there was like a continuous squeaking noise."

"I know! It was weird it sounded like it kept going back and forth. I thought it was the ship itself." A crew member agrees with him as Uma nearly drops the treys she now has in her hands as it dawns on her.

She knows exactly what Gil and her crew were hearing last night.

The thought alone of them hearing it makes her want to face palm the surface of the bar in front of her.

Remembering it though, reminds her that's she's gonna have to do something about that 'really loud bang' before the day is out.

Not willing to say a single word. Uma actually contemplates letting her crew believe that her ship is haunted.

"Hey, Harry." Gil calls, causing Uma to glance up toward where Harry Hook is sauntering into the fish and chip shop.

Looking up at him, she sees that he's smiling at her, smiling back, she slides a trey of food toward him.

"Did you hear all those noises last night?" Gil queries.

"What noises?" Harry sighs boredly, eating a bunch of fries.

"There was this moaning and groaning all through the night." A crew member informs him.

"Don't forget the loud bang in the morning." Gil adds as a smirk crosses Harry's face.

Knowing instantly what the crew is referring to.

"You know what? Think I did hear somethin' last night." He grins wickedly.

"Harry." Uma growls.

"Really? Uma says she didn't and don't you guys like have bedrooms next to each other?" Gil points out.

"You could say it like that." Harry continues to smirk, enjoying every minute of this.

"What do you think it was?" Someone asks him.

"Ohh I don't know. It was too loud. Could barely hear me-self think."

"Harry." Uma hisses again.

"Really? It was louder where you were?" Gil queries.

"Absolutely deafening…"

"HARRY HOOK!" Uma yells, all patience gone.

"You keep saying me name Captain, what is it?" He continues to give her a cheeky smirk.

"Get over here." She growls.

"Certainly." He replies, confidently striding over to her side.

"What is it me darlin'?" He smirks.

"You need to stop talking." She growls.

"What? I was only answering questions." He replies.

"Which none of them need to know the truth about!" She hisses at him.

"Come on, you know I wouldn't say a word. I was only teasing." He grins.

"You better have been or you're sleeping on the decks tonight." She threatens.

"Besides, you and I both know, ya loved it last night. I completely rocked your..."

"What did I just say?" Uma growls.

"Ya mentioned sleeping on the docks, yet honestly think we'll both be doing that tonight."

"And who's fault is that?" Uma mutters.

"Can't blame me for that one, considering it was both of us in your bed." He murmurs, pushing some of her braids aside with his hook.

"You better figure out how to fix it." She notes as she moves to pick up the treys, stopping right near Harry as she passes him, feeling his fingers on her arm.

"If you ever want a repeat of last night that's if." She smirks, wandering past him, continuing to smirk as she knows he's staring after her.

Rolling her eyes at Gil and her crew, hearing them discussing a plot to 'catch the ghosts.' If they ever hear those sounds again.

Glancing toward Harry once more, she sees him heading quickly toward the door, probably heading back for the ship as he calls back to her.

"On it darlin'!"

 _Authors Note: So this is my first one shot for Harry Hook/Uma hopefully it wasn't too awful. I plan to write more of them, I'm taking prompt requests if anyone wants to request a prompt. Thanks again for taking the time to read this, please review if you can :)_


	2. The Aftermath

**I don't own Descendants. All rights go to their respective owners.**

 _The Aftermath_

"Shut up the lot of you!" Harry Hook bellows as the rest of the crew around him murmur and shake their heads, talking in hushed tones amongst themselves.

All discussing the same thing.

Their plan failed. Uma's plan failed.

Now they're discussing matters that does not please Harry at all.

That Uma failed them.

That perhaps she isn't even fit to be their captain anymore.

They're wrong.

She is their captain, their leader.

Yes, things definitely did not go according to plan at all, but Uma got them closer than they ever were before to giving the people of Auradon what they deserved.

Without Uma, none of that would have been possible.

To Harry, the only question that remains to him right now is where exactly are Uma's current whereabouts.

"They want you to be captain." Gil remarks not helpfully to Harry, who glowers at him.

"Don't kill the messenger, they're not my words. Shrimpy's still our… OW!" Gil groans as Harry slaps him around the head.

"I did it again didn't I." He sighs.

"Yes, now go sit outside and think about what you've done. Her name is Uma." He growls the last few words, as, with his head bowed, Gil moves to sit outside on his designated step.

"Oi, you lot. Stay here and keep your mouths shut, or else I'll feed each and everyone of you to the crocodiles, ya got that?" Harry glares at the rest of the crew, who instantly fall silent, each of them knowing not to doubt a threat from Harry Hook.

Giving them all one last glare, Harry storms outside.

"How long have I got to stay here?" Gil questions from the step.

"Until either Uma or I say you can move." Harry growls as Gil lowers his head, looking down at the ground as Harry walks away, eager to find his captain.

Meanwhile, sat in the shallow seawater, Uma fights back tears.

She doesn't cry, she never has, never plans to but right now, tears do in fact threaten to fall from her eyes.

She screwed up. The plan failed.

The plan failed and it was all her fault.

She'll be the laughing stock of the Isle, she ponders to herself.

Her crew won't want her as their leader anymore, she'll lose her ship, her crew.

Probably have to resort to doing lots more shifts at her mother's fish and chip shop.

Dealing every day with her mother's disappointment in her, which, is probably going to be even more powerful than before after this colossal mess.

Having returned from her squid form back to herself again, her legs ache from the transition and she can't find it in herself to move.

She should just let the water wash her away, she thinks.

Drown. That would be preferable to going back to face everything on the Isle.

Just die right here, right now, end all her misery and suffering.

Go down as a joke, Uma figures if she were to die here and now.

There's really not much point in her living if she's lost everything…

"Captain?" A familiar voice calls from behind her.

Uma freezes at the sound of the voice of Harry.

What's he doing here? She wonders to herself.

Figured he'd have taken over by now, or at least, the crew would have wanted him to.

"Go away Harry." She grumbles quietly, wanting him to leave her alone so she can end her pain and misery.

"Why'd you even wanna be here anyway?" She mumbles.

"Cause you're me Captain." He shrugs.

"Yeah right, bet there's already been a takeover planned." She retorts.

"Well, I'd be lying if I said their wasn't but, ya only have to walk in their darlin' and set the records straight, yeah?" Harry responds.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, Harry but I doubt I could do that. I messed everything up. We got nothing and that's all on me."

"Or it could be the start of something new, let those Auradon lot think we've been defeated then watch the horror on their faces when we come back bigger and better and take them down once and for all. The crew hear that, well, then we're back in business." Harry smirks.

"Not one of your worst ideas." She murmurs, shaking her head.

"Fine. We'll do that." She agrees.

A smirk crosses Harry's face as he approves of her decision.

"But right now, let's go get ya dry." He suggests, turning to leave, only stopping when he realizes Uma isn't following him.

"What yer waiting for?" He smiles at her.

"Turning back from a squid is exhausting. My legs are killing me." She mutters.

"And yet yer here? The tides coming in ya know." He reminds her.

"Knew that." She sighs.

"And yet… Uma." He folds his arms when he realizes what she's getting at.

"What's the point of living when you've lost everything." Uma shrugs.

"Ya haven't lost everything, Captain."

"Oh haven't I?" She glares at him.

"Still got me, darlin'. I ain't going anywhere." He moves toward her.

"Thanks for the loyalty Harry, but…"

"But nothing. Now, yer coming with me and yer stayin' with me until ya stop thinking about thing like that. Couldn't imagine losing me Captain." Harry informs her as Uma bows her head, not saying a word as Harry moves into the water, not caring one bit about how much water covers him when he does so, stopping only to bend down and pick Uma up with ease.

"Seriously, Harry?" Uma sighs with a roll of her eyes.

"You were the one who said yer legs were hurting." Harry reminds her.

"Fine." She grumbles as he carries her easily down the roads, Uma finding herself resting her head on his shoulder as he carries her, actually feeling kinda comfortable where she is.

"I don't want to face them. Not tonight." She murmurs when they reach the ship.

"No ones expecting ya to." Harry responds, carrying Uma into her cabin and toward her bed which he gently places her on.

"Is their anything I can get for yer captain?" He asks her gently.

"No." She mutters as he nods.

"Actually, there is one thing you can do." Uma calls.

"What's that?" He folds his arms.

"Get over here and hold me." She mutters, sighing moments later when he doesn't move.

"You heard me. Get over here and hold me, come on Harry, it's not like we haven't shared a bed before. Yet don't get any ideas, it's not like that, I'm not in the mood for that." She warns him as a smirk crosses his face whilst he begins to move toward the bed, lying down behind her and wrapping an arm around her waist, Uma grabbing his arm with one hand before closing her eyes.

"Thank you, Harry." She murmurs exhaustedly.

"Anything for you me captain." He responds, pressing his lips to the top of her head, stroking her braids in an attempt to soothe her.

It isn't long before she falls asleep, she deserves it, Harry thinks after many sleepless nights that she spent planning revenge.

Harry ends up staying awake nearly all night long, just watching over his captain, continuing to stroke her braids as she shifts positions, wrapping her arm around him and resting her head on his chest.

He knows their plan failing has caused a massive setback.

But he also knows there's nothing Uma can't handle, stroking her braids again, he kisses her forehead gently.

"Don't yer worry, darlin'. We'll have a whole new plan in the morning."

 ** _Authors Note: Thank you all so much for reading! And to the guest who sent me this prompt about the aftermath of the movie, hope I did okay with it and thanks for all the follows, favorites and reviews, I'm so surprised people actually like these one shots. Please review if you can and if anyone has any Huma prompts they'd like to request please send them to me :)_**


	3. The Origins Of Shrimpy

**I don't own Descendants. All rights go to their respective owners.**

 _The Origins Of Shrimpy_

 _The laughter of all the other kids fill her ears as Uma looks down at her hands, willing herself not to cry. Not now._

 _She can't show them how Mal's action has hurt her._

 _All she'd been doing was scrubbing the floors at her mother's fish & chip shoppe._

 _Yet she couldn't even do that with Mal and her squad intervening._

 _Mal subsequently dropping a whole bucked of shrimp all over her._

 _"Ohh sorry, Uma, I didn't realize it was you and not the trash can on the ground here." Mal starts, stopping with a devious smile._

 _"Wait. Her name shouldn't be Uma anymore. It should be Shrimpy." She cackles, all the other villain kids laughing along with her._

 _"Shrimpy! Shrimpy! Shrimpy!" They chant tauntingly._

 _Closing her eyes tightly to try and prevent the tears she feels filling her eyes, Uma scrubs the shrimp off the floor whilst all mercilessly continue to chant 'Shrimpy'._

 _"Not got anything to say, Shrimpy?" Mal smirks, kicking the bucket of water Uma was using to clean the floor with over with her foot._

 _"Oops. Didn't see that there." She remarks as Uma gets to her feet, prepared to fight back when she slips on the shrimp and water and falls to the floor causing all the other kids to laugh even harder at her further misfortune._

 _"Shrimpy! Shrimpy! Shrimpy!" They continue to chant._

 _Getting to her feet, Uma grips the sponge she'd been holding in her hand, throwing it forcibly at Mal's face before storming off, ignoring the shrieks Mal lets out as she leaves and just keeps on going. Away from her mother's shop, just to anywhere that isn't here._

 _Finding a quiet spot that she can crawl under and sit with her arms wrapped around her knees, Uma finally lets the tears fall from her eyes, as she tries to ignore how cold, damp and wet she is and how much she smells of shrimp._

 _Just allowing herself to cry from the humiliation she now feels…_

 _Later…_

 _Sauntering along, Harry lets out a sigh as he doesn't see his best friend Uma around._

 _She wasn't at her home, or in her mother's shoppe._

 _Honestly, he would have just given up and waited for her to show at either location but after Gil had ran to him to tell him all about what Mal had done to Uma, Harry decided he would not stop until he found his friend._

 _Mal is so fortunate that they haven't crossed paths. Harry thinks to himself, or else, she'd be sorry! He even lets himself fantasize what he would do to Mal if he saw her on his travels._

 _He'd already smacked Gil around the head for the small smile he saw on his face when he had recounted the whole story to Harry, he'd actually smacked Gil twice after he asked if Uma's name is now Shrimpy._

 _Walking toward the place near the water he and Uma would sometimes play, the sound of someone crying fills his ears._

 _"Uma?" He calls out for her._

 _"Ya there?"_

 _"Go." He hears a voice faintly coming from within a wide gap on the cliff face._

 _"Away." The voice continues._

 _"You're just going to laugh like the rest of them, join in." Uma continues._

 _"I'd never!" Harry exclaims, a horrified look crossing his face at even the thought of causing Uma sadness._

 _"You sure." She sniffs._

 _"Of course, yer me best mate." Harry smiles, moving closer until she's finally in sight, looking completely drenched and still has bits of shrimp stuck in her braids._

 _Taking the coat that is way too big for him off, he drapes it around Uma._

 _"Don't ya let her upset yer. Do you want me to hook her?" He gestures to the hook around his hands._

 _"I ain't saying no." Uma sniffs as Harry picks the shrimp out of her braids with the same hook._

 _"I'd do it ya know." He mutters as Uma looks up at him with wide brown eyes filled with tears, moving closer, Harry lifts a hand to wipe her tears away._

 _"Don't cry Uma. Think about all the horrible stuff yer gonna do to her. What we'll do, together." Harry grins, resting a hand on her cheek._

 _"Thanks Harry." Uma murmurs before letting her head droop again sadly, not expecting Harry to suddenly reach for her and tug her into his arms, holding her tightly against him._

 _"Harry!" She whines._

 _"I smell."_

 _"Ya think I care? I haven't had a wash all week long!" He cheers as if it were an achievement._

 _Rolling her eyes, Uma just chooses to tighten her grip on her best friend._

 _His presence somewhat easing the pain Mal caused her that started this whole damn thing..._

Sitting up abruptly, only to find herself in her ship, in her own bed, Uma runs her fingers through her braids.

"Uma, darlin' what's wrong?" Harry questions from where he lies beside her.

"Nothing, Harry, it's nothing." Uma mutters sleepily, throwing her arm around his waist and burying her head into his chest, she feels his fingers stroking her braids gently.

"Yer sure darlin'?" He continues.

"It's nothing, really, Harry. It's probably just because they're coming over to the Isle tomorrow to collect some of the residents." Uma murmurs, remembering vividly about how, tomorrow, Ben and Mal are stopping by to bring more of the Isle residents to Auradon with them. That's probably why she was dwelling on the past today.

"What's goin' on in that pretty head of yers?" Harry questions.

"You remember when we were kids and that stupid witch figured my name should be Shrimpy instead of Uma right?" She grumbles.

"Yer were thinkin' about that?" Harry frowns.

"Yep, whole thing. Like it was happening all over again." She sighs.

"Should have killed her for that, gutted her like…"

"Harry, chill." Uma murmurs in an attempt to calm him down.

"I'm sorry darlin' but what she did to me beautiful sea goddess was unforgivable." He mutters as Uma smirks.

"Thanks Harry." She murmurs.

"What for?" Uma glances up at him a second before resting her head back were it was, tightening her grip on him like she had all those years ago.

"Existing."

 _Morning_

"Uma." Harry gently prods her awake, opening one eye, Uma glowers at him.

"What is it Harry." Glancing at the clock on the wall, she glares at him even more.

"I didn't even think this time in the morning existed. Go back to sleep." She all but commands, thinking she's won when Harry embraces her from behind.

"Come on, darlin, I got something to show yer." A wicked smirk crosses his face as he kisses her cheek.

"What?"

"You'll have to get up a see." He continues as Uma sighs angrily.

"Fine. Fine, I'm up!" She snaps, sitting up in bed to face Harry.

"But I swear if you've got me out of bed at this time in the morning for nothing, you're sleeping on the decks for a month." She grumbles, Harry smiles, taking her hands and pulling her out of bed.

Kissing the top of her head, Harry glances down at her.

"Trust me, after this yer won't want me sleepin' on the deck, in fact we probably won't be leaving this bed for the best part of the week." He comments.

"In your dreams." Uma mutters. Harry just smirks.

"We'll see, darlin', we'll see."

 _Later…_

"Harry you got me out of bed to sit here." Uma grumbles from where she and Harry are sitting on a vantage point over looking a street.

"Just wait for it." He smiles, glaring at Gil, who waves up at them innocently, just as the King and Witch make their appearances, walking arm in arm.

Uma wants to kill them. Them and Harry.

Why would he bring her here after what they'd talked about last night.

"Harry you better have a damn good…" She trails off as she watches with wide eyes as King Ben seemingly trips over something, that appears to be a wire.

Soon after, from many buckets attached to rope way above their heads come crashing down on Ben and Mal, covering them from head to toe in shrimp and water.

Way more shrimp then Mal ever dumped on Uma.

Unable to believe her eyes, the instant Ben and Mal start screaming and yelling, Uma bursts out laughing at the sight of her sworn enemy getting a taste of her own medicine.

"WHO YER CALLIN' SHRIMPY NOW!" Harry yells down to Mal and Ben, giving them a wave as Uma grips onto his arm, to keep herself from falling from their vantage point she's laughing so much.

Yet what hits Uma the most is the fact that Harry most likely organized this for her.

He did this, he possibly with Gil and definitely her whole crew, she realizes upon seeing them pointing and laughing at Ben and Mal.

"Harry I love you." Uma says through her laughter as she watches Ben and Mal attempt to get to their feet.

"If I knew that enacting revenge on the witch in this manner would get ya to say yer loved me. Would've done this years ago." Harry muses, laughing himself as they watch the King get to his feet and stumble headlong into a wall, grabbing onto Mal, who had attempted to get up herself before both them slip over again onto the ground, fighting to stand whilst slipping on the shrimp and water.

"Thank you for this Harry." Uma smiles when she's finally taken another break from laughing, simply just throwing her arms around his waist tightly, feeling him wrap an arm tightly around her in response.

"Anythin' for me captain."

 _Authors Note: Thank you all so much for reading and for all your incredibly kind reviews. I felt like this one was kinda terrible so I apologize. I should have another one shot out tomorrow, my iPad has legit five percent battery left so that's why I can't post two today. Also thanks to the Guest: Midnight who sent this prompt, thanks again for reading, if anyone has any Huma prompts they'd like to request, please sent them and please review if you can :)_


	4. A Jealous Harry

**_I don't own Descendants. All rights go to their respective owners._**

 ** _A Jealous Harry_**

"That is disgusting." Harry Hook snarls.

"What. Food ain't that bad here, food is food, Harry and trust me it is much better then being forced to deep throat four dozen eggs every morning." Gil retorts.

"No, not that ye idiot." Harry mutters.

"Then what? Can't see anything disgusting here. Wait. Is the tv on? Is it showing stuff from Auradon? I could go switch it off if you'd like."

"Just shut up." Harry hisses, a glare on his face.

"What?" Gil practically whines before an idea comes to mind.

"How about I get Uma. Uma always cheers you up." Gil smiles, glancing around the Fish & Chip Shoppe for Uma.

"Ahh there she is!" He points across the room to where she's dusting down the bar, whilst seemingly in a conversation with Anthony Tremaine.

"What's she doing talking to him? I didn't know they were friends." Gil remarks.

"Neither did I." Harry growls as Gil rests his head in his hands as it suddenly hits him and he almost falls off his chair when it does.

"Will yer either sit still and shut up or go away!" Harry snaps angrily.

"You knew where Uma was, you're not happy cause she's speaking to…"

"Shut. Up." Harry growls.

"I thought he was dating your sister?" Gil frowns, stopping when the look Harry gives him worries Gil that Harry may actually kill him.

Continuing to look over at them, with her hands on her hips, Uma smirks as she continues to speak to Tremaine.

"I'm so confused." Gil starts.

"That's not a surprise." Harry mutters.

"No, this time I really am. I thought Uma and you were together." Gil notes to absolute silence from Harry.

"Seriously I did. I mean the other night for example, I got confused and got into the wrong bed, yours if you were wondering where this was going." Gil informs him.

"Ohh I have a good feeling about where this is goin'." Harry replies, tightening his grip on his hook, an evil glint in his eyes.

"And I swear there was like some of Uma's clothes in the bed and I was a bit confused to be honest as why would you have Uma's clothes in your bed? Is it for comfort cause I can understand that." Gil says innocently.

"You'll find out when yer older." Harry mutters sarcastically whilst watching the pair with eagle eyes, Gil winces when Tremaine pushes a few of Uma's braids aside with his fingers, causing Uma to look up at him.

"I am going ter gouge his eyes out with me hook and make him eat them!" Harry snarls, his hook now digging into the table.

"Perhaps something a bit less…"

"I'm gonna cut of his head and you can give it to yer dad as a gift to mount on his wall." He growls even more menacingly.

"That's not really an improvement." Gil notes, glancing around the shoppe when Harry turns to him.

"Perhaps we could come up with something to together, like play a really mean prank on him and…" Gil trails off noticing that Harry's already gone and is currently storming off toward the pair, a violent look on his face as he approaches them.

Hook tightly grasped in hand as he prepares to cause Anthony Tremaine a whole world of pain and misery.

Placing a hand on Uma's shoulder to pull her away and direct her somewhere where she won't get any bloods and guts on her, Harry is surprised when she instantly turns around.

"Hey Harry." She grins before, taking Harry completely off guard and kissing him full on the mouth, her hands, rough from cleaning and the occasional burns, resting against the sides of his face as despite being taken completely off guard, Harry responds gleefully by kissing her back, wrapping his arms tightly around her.

Pulling away, Uma keeps one arm tightly wrapped around Harry's waist as she turns to face Anthony Tremaine who looks utterly horrified at what he just witnessed.

"You were saying?" She questions dryly.

"Nothing. Nothing at all, see you around Uma." He says, moving quickly away to another side of the shoppe, causing Harry to smirk but still advance on him.

"Harry, Harry, chill." Uma calls, dragging him back to her side.

"But I want to hook him." Harry protests.

"Yeah but then I'd have to clean it up." She reminds him.

"It would be worth it." He grumbles.

"To you maybe." Uma retorts, squeezing his arm.

"Thanks for being there when you were. I thought I was going to die of boredom or cringing, his pick up lines are awful." She mutters.

"And this is why I want to hook him." Harry growls.

"Why? Jealous, Harry?" She smirks.

"Of course not."

"You sure about that."

"Why would I be? Yer mine." He responds, dragging her closer as he does so.

"Me beautiful sea goddess." He smiles whilst kissing her neck seductivly.

"Harry." Uma murmurs.

"Yeah darlin'?"

"You're distracting me from work."

"So? Ya hate work."

"I do but…" Uma is cut off by Harry kissing her again, backing her into a wall.

"Damn you." Uma mutters against his lips as she wraps a leg around his waist whilst he keeps her tight up against the wall.

"I have to get back to work." She murmurs as he starts to place kisses down her neck.

"Bet you weren't saying that when he was talking to you." Harry grumbles.

"Ohh I was, like every time I thought I could get a word in. He just wouldn't take a hint." Uma murmurs.

"Yer ever considered his offer?" Harry questions, pulling away a moment.

"No." Uma says with a laugh.

"Cause for one, he's really boring and." She stops, resting a hand on his chest.

"He's not my first mate." She grins as Harry smile grows ever wider as he starts to kiss Uma again, gripping the leg she wrapped around his waist with one hand, Harry practically throws Uma onto the surface of the bar, crawling on top of her just as something thick wraps around his middle and throws him off Uma violently and across the room where he smacks right into a wall, knocking him out cold, his unconscious form crashing into crates of empty bottles which shatters instantly.

"MOM!" Uma yells angrily into the distance as her mother's large tentacle begins to disappear, glaring at Anthony Tremaine when a smirk crosses his smug face.

"Got something to say Tremaine?" She hisses menacingly to silence, turning to everyone else in the Fish & Chip Shoppe who'd witnessed what just had happened.

"You all got anything to say?" She yells as Gil puts his hand up.

"What?!" Uma spits angrily.

"I'm confused about something." He notes as Uma picks up a metal trey and throws it at him with full force, the trey hitting him in the head.

Rubbing it with one hand, Gil sits up with a frown on his face.

"All I was gonna ask was what just happened."

 _ **Authors Note: Thank you all so much for reading and thanks to Pinksakura271 for the prompt, I hope it wasn't too awfully done :) hopefully you all enjoyed this despite the fact I'm a little convinced it went bad but please do tell me what you all thought of it. If anyone has any prompts, send them and thanks again for reading :)**_


End file.
